We Will Bear Your Burden
by Porsches As Bribes
Summary: Edward and Bella stop a crime and come to know the victim - a human named Abby Breghlin. What they don't know is how their lives will change. All vamp- including Bella. Sorry about the bad summary, promise the story is better. First fanfic. Please R&R.
1. Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse - if I did Jacob Black would have died a slow and painful death and then burned in the fiery pits of Hell for all of eternity for what he put Edward and Bella through. Ooh that was harsh... but oh so true.**

* * *

I sighed as I snuggled closer to his chest as we walked along the dark city streets, shivering with pleasure as his hand strayed to the bare skin at the small of my back. I laughed to myself as I recalled Alice's words from a few hours before. "Just put it on, I promise you'll love it!" she had whined, finally convincing me to wear the ridiculously small piece of fabric she called a dress.

I had to say, it really was beautiful. The halter v-neck dress had very little fabric on the back, coming to a stop at the top of my knees. It was a deep blue, of course, and I had to admit that the color really did look nice with my newly pale complexion.

"I'm so proud of you, my angel," he murmured as he kissed my hair softly.

"For what?" I asked, throwing a confused glance in his direction.

He laughed at my expression before teasing, "You've been such a good little newborn," rubbing his nose to mine and slightly stunning me with his heavenly sent - I was slightly annoyed that he could still dazzle me even after I was a vampire. Then his face grew serious as he pulled away and he added thoughtfully, "Seriously, your self control is astonishing."

"I think Emmett's going to win the bet," I laughed as I thought back over the last ten months. Edward had come through on his promise and changed me in early September, right after our wedding - a little too close to my birthday for my taste but, then again, beggars can't be choosers and I had defiantly been a beggar. All I remembered from my change was the fire ravaging through my veins and Edward holding me, his soft voice and soothing hands desperate to ease my suffering. No matter how many times he said he was selfish he would never convince me he was worse than I. I had made him watch me writhe and scream in pain for 72 hours while he could do nothing; his worst nightmare. I felt horrible, especially when the subject was brought up and the pain was evident in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to conceal it... but I had needed him so badly.

When I finally woke we were all astonished by my lack of extreme blood lust; Carlisle believed it was because of my aversion to blood during my human life. Even now I hunted less than my family. Emmett still enjoyed making fun of me for my differences.

"Wow, you have to be the only person who is freaky in _two_ lives!" he had said through his laughter soon after I woke. Of course, this began a wresting match between Edward and Emmett which I had thoroughly enjoyed watching. Really, who doesn't like watching their husband defend them from their bully older brother?

Even with my lack of extreme blood lust Carlisle had advised me to stay home and avoid contact with humans as much as possible, advice that I had happily complied to; I wasn't taking any chances. The house arrest also allowed me to take online courses so that when classes at Dartmouth started up again in September I would be able to join Edward as a sophomore. With my strange diet my eyes had changed from the brilliant red to the topaz I love faster than normal and it was then that Carlisle said it would be safe for me to be around humans.

This had been our first date as husband and wife; Edward had taken me to a beautiful little café in downtown Concord. After I had gotten over how expensive the place was, (I didn't eat anything of course but it's the thought that counts) I actually had a good time. Edward and I had sat in large leather armchairs by the fire, listening to the soft jazz band playing in the corner and talking about life for hours. We had only left when the bus boy began sweep the carpet around our seats.

I was pulled out of my reverie when Edward shifted his weight around so that he was slightly facing me more and could thus kiss me easier. His intentions to make me feel how proud he was of me ran through my head. This was my power. As Carlisle put it, I had the ability to understand the intentions behind a person's actions. I always had been good at guessing people's intentions and reasoning behind what they did. My power only worked if I could see the person or had skin to skin contact with them but Carlisle assured me that it would strengthen with time.

I wasn't sure if I wanted my power to strengthen, I mean this gave me another excuse to touch Edward. He couldn't deny I had to learn to control my power better. Although, I had to admit I was much better at controlling my power already. In the beginning it had been torture. I had no idea how to control all these thoughts running through my head. I would lock myself in our room for hours at a time to escape them, driving Edward crazy with worry.

I decided to act before he did so I turned mid-step and planted myself in front of him before reaching up and crushing his lips to mine. He was still for a few seconds, his face registering his shock, before returning the kiss. I chuckled quietly at his eagerness and took my lips off his before either of us lost control. We had both become accustomed to married life a little too well; our family often teased us saying that we were worse than Rose and Emmett. Emmett refused to admit it but I knew he was a little peeved about his title being stripped.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring his face closer to mine so that I could gently kiss along his cheek and neck up to his ear where I whispered as seductively as I could manage, "We'll finish that when we get home," before gently nipping his ear. It seemed to work because he growled playfully in response and when I pulled away there was a Cheshire Cat-like grin on his face.

I once again wrapped my arm around his waist and gently tugged to get him to move. We restarted our walk to the car at a faster pace than before. I laughed again as his intentions flew through my head. My horny little vampire. Suddenly his grin slipped and he twisted his head swiftly around to look over my head. His intentions told me he was responding to someone's thoughts.

I quickly swung my head to see what he was looking at and followed his line of sight to an ally across the street from where we were standing. I searched the shadows until I saw what he was growling at. What I saw shocked me beyond belief.

* * *

**Hmm, sorry about the cliffy and the length. I promise the next chapter will be longer. SO what do you think? like it? love it? hate it?any tips? PLEASE review! This is my first fanfic and I really want to get it right.**


	2. Twist of Fate

**Hey guys, really sorry about the wait, school and swim team have been killers. You might have noticed that I changed the rating on this story, I think the reason for that will be evident in this chapter. Warning: this is a rape scene so... if you don't want to read that kind of thing, be careful. Another thing, I don't know why but this chapter doesn't feel right to me, so don't yell at me if it isn't that good or doesn't meet your expectations, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, except Abby. They're all Ms Meyer's.**

* * *

I gasped as I quickly took in what was happening. As I peered down the alley I saw a large, overflowing dumpster; the stench of the rotting human food would have propelled me quickly away if it wasn't for what I saw next to it.

Lying next to the dumpster was a large man on top of a young girl of about 15 or 16 years of age. She was throwing her head back and forth, her eyes wild with terror. My horror only grew when I saw her jeans and underwear around her ankles and her shirt lying on the ground a few yards away from her. The man had one hand over her mouth and was holding her wrists away from his face with his other. I could hear his grunts from here as he moved swiftly forward and back, in and out.

His intentions hit me like a stone wall. He felt that he _needed_ this. He was desperate to relieve the gnawing hunger than seemed to come from inside of his very being. From Edwardуs growls, his thoughts were just as sickening.

I ripped my eyes away from the sight and stared up into my husband's face. I gripped his arm tightly and whispered, "Edward..." horror seeping into my voice.

He only nodded in response and we took off toward the alley as fast as we could while still maintaining our human charades - we knew that if this guy was going to rot in jail that we would need to tell the police what happened, something that wasnуt possible if this guy realized we couldnуt be human.

Edward sped up ahead of me a few steps and lifted the man off of her before throwing him against the brick wall of the alley where he landed with a sickening thud and the crunch of breaking bone.

"Careful Edward," I whispered just as I got to the girl, who was simply staring up at the stars; I didn't want him to accidentally kill the man before justice could be served. He merely nodded in reply, not trusting himself to words just yet.

I quickly assessed her situation before I did anything. She was obviously in considerable shock, had multiple teeth marks on her chest and shoulders, and already had blood pooling between her legs. I glanced over at Edward quickly but he was doing okay around the blood, simply staring at the unconscious man at his feet with his back turned towards us, always the gentleman.  
I grabbed her tattered, old shirt and worn wind breaker and draped them over her waist and chest, wanting to save her as much humiliation as possible. I turned toward Edward again and said quietly, not wanting to frighten her, "Call the police". He nodded again and then whipped out his cell phone. "And Carlisle, tell him to wait in the ER," I added as an after thought before turning back to look at the girl.

She was very pretty with soft reddish hair and beautiful silver eyes. When I leaned over her and those silver eyes locked on my own, I was shocked at how lifeless they appeared.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, struggling to speak. Finally she spoke in a low whisper that I wouldnуt have been able to hear if I wasn't a vampire, "Are you an angel?" I chuckled softly and gently wiped a piece of auburn hair out of her eyes, not answering; if thinking I was an angel gave her some kind of comfort, who was I to take that away?

I started to get up to see how Edward was doing with the man we pulled off of her until I felt a small, warm hand wrap around my wrist and feebly pull me back down. "Don't leave," she choked out.

"Shh, shh, I won't, I promise," I whispered soothingly back to her as I settled down onto my knees next to her, her eyes following my every movement. "What's your name?" I asked quietly while I stroked her hair, trying to keep her occupied until the police arrived.

"Abby... Breghlin," she chocked out.

"Well Abby, my name is Bella. We're going to take good care of you, I promise. My father's a doctor you know. We're going to take you to him and he's going to take excellent care of you," I chatted quietly.

She merely looked at me, shock still clearly evident behind her argent eyes. I heard Edward's quiet footsteps behind me as he walked toward us. As soon as he came into her line of vision, terror encased her soft features once more. She let out a low whimper and cowered into me.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, no one is going to hurt you, I promise," I murmured as Edward squatted down slightly behind me, making sure to keep his distance from Abby. "This is my husband," I whispered.

"Hey Abby, my name is Edward," he said quietly in his soothing, musical voice before turning his head to me. I lost my train of thought slightly when his lips brushed against my ear and he murmured, "The police are going to be here in about two minutes, I can already hear their thoughts. I called Carlisle, heуs going to meet you in the emergency room."

I turned to him with a confused look plastered across my face. "What? Meet me? Where are you going?" I questioned anxiously.

"Shh," he breathed, cupping my cheek into the palm of his hand, making me relax immediately. "I think I should go to the station with that son of a bitch so I can make sure they all know exactly what happened." I cringed slightly at his choice of words but then it hit me just how passionate Edward must be about this in order for it to compel him to swear. Oddly, this realization just made me even more in love with him.

"Okay," I whispered back. "I think that's a good idea, and I don't think that Abby will let me leave her soon." I leaned back against his hard chest, closing my eyes as fatigue that I hadn't felt in months sapped my energy. I hated seeing this beautiful girls in pain and it frustrated me that I was so powerless to help her. He wrapped his strong arms around my torso from behind, giving me strength I didn't know I had, and we sat there, waiting for the police; two vampires and a human girl, their lives entwined by some twist of fate. Who knew what would happen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, please read and review, I appreciate any tips or ideas you have to offer.**


End file.
